Imborrable
by Al.Cat.V
Summary: Hay historias que están destinadas a ser fugaces, y en eso radica su belleza. En lo inasible, en lo efímero, en lo imborrable.


Sentí unos golpes en la puerta. Miré el reloj y me pregunté quién podría ser a estas horas. Eran ya pasadas las 12 de la madrugada, y yo estaba acostada en mi cama, leyendo tranquilamente, sin esperar a nadie. Me puse una bata para taparme un poco, ya que era verano y mi pijama era bastante impresentable. Bajé las escaleras, afirmando la varita, siempre alerta, como me había enseñado Moody.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté, tomando la manilla y aplastando la puerta con mi cuerpo.

-Soy yo, Tonks, ábreme –escuché al otro lado. Se me paró el corazón por un momento y luego volvió a latir al doble de velocidad. Abrí rápidamente y vi estupefacta a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunté, absolutamente descortés.

-Necesito hablar contigo –me dijo.

Me hice a un lado para permitirle entrar, pese a que sabía que no debía hacerlo. Habría jurado que no volvería a ver ese muchacho nunca más después de…

Pero aquí estaba, viéndose bastante mayor que la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado, pese a que sólo habían pasado unos meses. No pude evitar que mi mente viajara a ese encuentro fortuito que habíamos tenido en los pasillos del Ministerio, a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté esa vez, tal como le había preguntado hacía un momento.

-Yo… -me miró como si lo hubiese encontrado haciendo algo malo. Aunque, bueno, vagar por un Ministerio vacío a altas horas de la noche, en especial siendo quien era, sí podía considerarse, por lo menos, sospechoso. Pero mi instinto me dijo que no había peligro, de modo que me acerqué a él. Se veía atormentado y cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en varios días- Necesito ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? –le pregunté, extrañada y preocupada. Alcé una mano y la posé en su hombro-.

-Sí –dijo, sin mirarme. Parecía nervioso, angustiado.

A nuestro alrededor todo estaba repleto de cubículos, vacíos. La luz de las farolas entraba tímidamente por el par de ventanas que daban a la calle y nos iluminaba tenuemente.

-¿Ayuda con qué?

-Ellos… ellos quieren que me una –dijo con dificultad. De pronto pareció muy pequeño, y mi corazón se encogió al verlo.

-¿Quiénes? –pregunté, muy seria.

El muchacho se revolvió, inseguro sobre qué contestarme. No cabía duda de que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie a esas horas, y quizás lo había atrapado antes de que hubiese preparado bien lo que pretendía decir.

-Mi padre y su gente –me contestó.

-¿Quién es tu padre? –le pregunté, temiendo ya la respuesta.

Me miró a los ojos por primera vez, y sentí que me traspasaban con todo lo que parecían tratar de decirme. Que tenía miedo, que estaba huyendo, que odiaba todo, que era un niño, que era un hombre, que no sabía. Que no quería.

-Nott –me contestó. Pude notar en su voz una nota de aprensión, quizás temiendo que le fuera a dar la espalda una vez que hubiese sabido quién era y de qué lado estaba su familia. Mortífagos. Su padre, su abuelo. Y él, escapando de lo que debiera haber sido un destino inevitable. Suspiré y lo tomé por el brazo.

-Vamos a mi casa. Te daré algo que comer y beber, y te quedarás allá. Mañana por la mañana hablaré con mis superiores y veremos qué podemos hacer contigo.

Él me miró fijamente antes de abrir la boca.

-Gracias –dijo, sinceramente-. Preferiría no tener que causarte problemas.

-Sería un problema más grande para mí que aceptaras ser mortífago, ¿No crees? –le dije, con una sonrisa de medio lado, intentando distender el ambiente.

Él rió suavemente y asintió.

-Supongo que sí –concedió.

-Vamos.

Había preparado dos tazones de chocolate caliente, una bandeja con tostadas, huevo, jamón y mantequilla. Lo subí al dormitorio donde estaba el muchacho y me senté frente a él en la cama, colocando la bandeja entre ambos. Él tomó rápidamente el tazón y una tostada y comenzó a comer como desesperado. Yo lo miré divertida mientras tomaba mi chocolate tranquilamente. Me dediqué a ver bien su rostro. Sabía que era un adolescente, pero no lograba determinar del todo qué edad tenía. Su mirada era inteligente y perspicaz, y su mandíbula se marcaba claramente. Pero su mentón aún tenía algo de infantil, así como su nariz. Sus cejas eran gruesas y le otorgaban seriedad a su mirada, lo cual lo hacía ver mayor, al igual que la barba incipiente que tenía.

-¿Qué edad tienes…? –pregunté, vacilante. Aún no le había preguntado su nombre.

-Theodore. Me llamo Theodore. Pero dime Theo. Tengo 16 –me contestó, entre mordiscos.

Vaya, realmente era un niño. Se me encogió el corazón al pensar qué hubiese pasado si hubiese aceptado pertenecer a ese grupo de asesinos. Se veía tan… inocente, dentro de todo.

Terminó de comer, y posó la bandeja en al mesita de noche.

-Gracias. Estuvo delicioso –dijo, dándome una sonrisa. Se la devolví y tomé la bandeja.

-Iré a dejarla abajo. Si quieres pasar al servicio, está cruzando el pasillo. Mi habitación está junto a esta, por cualquier cosa. Mientras te preparas, buscaré algo que puedas usar para dormir.

Bajé y dejé la bandeja en el fregadero, junto con los platos y las tazas. Subí las escaleras y pasé a mi habitación a buscar algo relativamente decente que prestarle al muchacho. Encontré una camiseta de Las Brujas de Macbeth, y unos pantalones viejos y grandes, y me dirigí a la habitación de junto. Dejé las prendas sobre la cama, y di media vuelta, disponiéndome a salir, cuando me encontré frente a frente con él. No atiné a moverme, y levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos viéndome de una forma que se me antojó muy… extraña. De pronto recordé el pijama que se me había ocurrido ponerme, y se me subieron los colores al rostro. Lo miré sorprendida, y me hice a un lado para pasar, pero me tomó por un brazo. Giré mi cabeza hacia él y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Me quedé de una sola pieza. Al principio creí que estaba alucinando, pero el beso del chico me lanzó una corriente eléctrica por la columna que era imposible de imaginar. Todo era tan demente que, sin quererlo, o más bien sin pensarlo, comencé a responderle, y la cantidad de emociones que imprimió en ese beso casi me hacen caer de espaldas. Sentí sus manos, una en mi cuello y la otra en la cintura. Le respondí, movida tanto por la calidez en mi pecho que me impulsaba a calmarlo, como por el estremecimiento que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Lo sentí hacerme avanzar hasta la cama y recostarme en ella para seguir besándome con aún más intensidad. Mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello, y su lengua se enredaba con la mía. Se separó de mí un momento para morderme el labio suavemente, y bajó por mi mentón hasta mi cuello regando besos en el camino. Una vez lo sentí allí, pude tomar aire y comencé a ordenar mis ideas, que venían en tropel a mi mente. Lo abracé, con el corazón revoloteándome en el pecho, intentando cambiar el tono de las caricias que el chico empezaba a prodigar a mi cuello y mi cintura. Lo sentí suspirar y relajarse entre mis brazos, y acaricié su cabello por largo rato. Pronto, pude notar que su respiración se había calmado, y que, fuera de todo pronóstico, se había quedado plácidamente dormido. Me deslicé suavemente de debajo de él y me dirigí a mi habitación, volteándome a verlo desde la puerta y grabando en mi mente su rostro tranquilo.

Theo caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo de la entrada, como león enjaulado, con un gesto de preocupación pintado en su rostro. Se revolvía los cabellos y respiraba agitado. No podía despegar mis ojos de él, me ponía nerviosa con su paseíto. Le di unos segundos para que se calmara y me explicara el por qué de su visita, y mientras tanto me dediqué a ver los cambios que había tenido. Su cabello estaba más largo, y se había dejado barba. Tenía las ojeras marcadas, y estaba más delgado. Pero sus ojos aún conservaban toda su expresividad.

Se volteó y me miró con urgencia.

-Mi padre fue liberado de Azkaban, junto con el resto de los mortífagos –me dijo, angustiado.

-Lo sé –le contesté, intentando mostrarme serena.

Avanzó un paso hacia mí.

-Necesitaba verte, yo… no sabía a quién más acudir.

Asentí, temblando ante la fuerza de su mirada. Se acercó aún más, y yo retrocedí hasta quedar apoyada en la puerta de entrada. Él colocó ambas manos junto a mi cabeza y se inclinó hacia mí, rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Te necesito, eres… eres la única persona que ha conseguido hacerme sentir algo _bueno_ desde que empezó esta pesadilla –me dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos con intensidad. Pude sentir su respiración acariciarme el rostro. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, ni por qué él podía sentirse así cuando estábamos juntos. Pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar. Sobra decir que nunca fui muy buena para seguir las reglas, y este caso no sería la excepción. Separé mis labios para darle paso, y el tomó mi boca con angustia, con profunda necesidad. Me sentí deshacer, y creo que me hubiese caído de no ser porque él presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío y me mantenía acorralada contra la puerta. Sentí su lengua recorrer mi boca y sus manos dirigirse a mi cintura y acariciar el contorno de mi cuerpo. Yo llevé las mías a su cabello y enterré mis dedos ahí, respondiéndole con fiereza. Sus manos se colaron por mi bata y comenzaron a explorar bajo mi camiseta, acariciando mi cintura y bajando por ella. Me arqueé al sentirlo y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Lo sentí gemir sobre mis labios y se me erizó la piel. Me despojó casi con violencia de la bata y yo comencé a desabotonar su camisa, con el rostro a la altura de su oído. De pronto mi sentido común cayó del cielo y me aplastó con una violencia insospechada. Lo aparté de mí y subí rauda las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me senté en mi cama y me tiré de espaldas, tapando mis ojos con mi antebrazo, intentando controlar mi respiración y poner en orden mi cabeza. ¡Era un niño, por Merlín! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me golpeé la cabeza, y estaba mirando el techo con los ojos muy abiertos cuando lo oí entrar. Me incorporé lentamente y lo observé, de pie junto a mi cama, agitado, sin camisa y con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo, y quizás por algo más.

-Te prometo –me dijo, acercándose a mí, dejando mi rostro a la altura de su ombligo-, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte. Sólo… sólo te pido esta noche. Nada más.

Acarició mi cabello y yo apoyé mi frente en su estómago. La calidez de su piel me hizo cerrar los ojos, y su mano recorriendo con la punta de los dedos mi nuca me hizo temblar. Suspiré, y giré suavemente el rostro hacia él para besar su torso. Lo sentí estremecerse y me fui levantando lentamente, recorriendo con besos el camino hasta su cuello, para luego ubicarme a centímetros de sus labios. Nos miramos, temerosos, y nos acercamos lentamente, con calma, para fundirnos en un beso lleno de ternura. Él me tomó por la parte baja de la espalda y me acercó a su cuerpo, despacio, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Poco a poco fuimos profundizando el beso, e inclinándonos sobre la cama, tomándonos el tiempo necesario para relajarnos, entregarnos, olvidarnos. Podía sentir el calor de su piel traspasando mi delgada camiseta, y de pronto toda tela resultó una barrera insoportable. Nos deshicimos de la ropa del otro, dejándola caer junto a la cama, para encontrarnos completamente desnudos, temblando de deseo. Nuestras caricias comenzaron a subir la intensidad, su mano en mis muslos, entre mis piernas, vagando, las mías arañando suavemente su ancha espalda, sus hombros, su pecho. Sentía golpes eléctricos en todas las zonas en que su piel desnuda rozaba la mía, y no podía hacer otra cosa que arquearme contra él, tocándolo plenamente, gimiendo junto a su oído y arrancándole guturales gruñidos. Todo mi cuerpo respondía ante él y su presencia sobre mí, descubriéndome, necesitándome, rogándome, y sentirlo entrar en mí fue tan natural como respirar y tan placentero que me sentí morir por un segundo. Ambos aguantamos la respiración, y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos en un mudo gemido, y esa imagen resultó ser el mayor estimulante del mundo. Lo atrapé por la espalda invitándolo a moverse dentro de mí, y él respondió a mi invitación, primero con cautela y luego dejándose llevar por completo, arrancándome gemidos, haciéndome gritar su nombre, clavar las uñas en su espalda, aferrarme a él como si la vida se me fuera en ello, temblar al sentir el orgasmo cabalgando mi cuerpo, desear morir al sentirlo gemir de placer junto a mi oído. El ascenso parecía interminable, y apenas pude creerlo cuando sentí que salía de mí misma, tensándome por completo, yéndome del mundo para volver y encontrarlo sobre mí, exhausto, estremecido, tranquilo, feliz.

Me tomó varios minutos devolver mi respiración a su ritmo normal, y calmar al menos un poco mi mente, cuya parte racional parecía haberme abandonado por completo. Observé al muchacho que estaba tendido sobre mí, y una extraña pero hermosa sensación me recorrió. Besé su cabeza, y me quedé acariciando su cabello largo rato.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté él ya no estaba. Sólo mi cuerpo desnudo y su olor impregnado en mis sábanas y en mí misma eran prueba de que él había estado ahí. Respiré profundamente y me arropé un poco más, sin querer salir de la cama aún. Sin querer olvidar demasiado rápido lo que había ocurrido, sabiendo que probablemente, el muchacho mantendría su promesa, y yo no volvería a verlo.

No me quedaría de él más que este recuerdo, que ya con los años se ha vuelto borroso e impreciso.

Pero hay historias que están destinadas a no ser más que eso, y en ello radica su belleza. En lo inasible, en lo fugaz. Historias de un capítulo que se inscriben con fuego en tu carne y que, después de todo, también se vuelven…

Imborrables.


End file.
